Heros Of Konoha Chapter 1
by Stassh
Summary: this is continued from Heros Of Konoha Prelude, Hyuuga Maku continues to face perils to figure out the mystery of the now corrupted Konoha. REVIEW!


**Naruto fan Fiction **

**CH.1 Konoha Betrayal**

**Hyuuga Maku and uruzaki Shizamaru stood at the base of a large tree looking in the direction of Konoha, something was amiss and they knew it… they needed to be cautious. Shizamaru threw off his large hat revealing his face. His face was a pale white and his hair was a solid jet black his eyes were a sparkling blue. He Also Possessed a bloodline limit, but sadly he is he last of his kind to have it, his family had been plagued by a vile disease that wiped most of them out, all but himself in fact. This bloodline limit allowed him to control the vary elements and bend them to his will… but doing this most the time left him drained of charka and unable to do much else after extended use of this power. Never the less he was a feared Jounin (High ranking Ninja) of Konoha**.

**Once more the two took to the trees jumping from one to another heading towards Konoha. Maku activated his byakugan to watch for traps ahead. "Byakugan!" he said under his breath. They both halted on a tree branch not seeing any traps in sight Shizamaru spoke. "I sense corruption Maku, do you feel the eerie aura about this place?".**

**Maku Nodded. "Indeed, something is amiss here, be cautious my friend." Maku replied.**

"**We will Split up here Maku, and we shall meet in the Hokage's office to find out what has happened." Maku only nodded as he looked around, he didn't spot anyone within the village so far, and this was odd to him. "Yes" Maku replied. Maku disappeared into the village. He jumped roof to roof staying out of site of the main streets he would usually take.**

**Shizamaru took a less direct route staying in the cover of the trees. Shizamaru arrived there a lot faster than Maku would, but of course Maku would run into trouble as well.**

**Even though he had used all caution he could possibly think of he wasn't suspecting the next event that would happen to him. Maku didn't think of looking for traps this time only people. He jumped directly into a tangle of chakra strings. This tangled him for a moment but he escaped easily using Jyuuken but the shuriken attack afterwards he could not dodge. **

**Maku hit the ground hard. His Resolve was still intact and he stood to face his opponent who had 4 shurikens in each of his two hands ready to let fly at Maku. The figure stopped and sheathed the shurikens and began to laugh as he noticed who it was he was aiming for.**

"**Hyuuga Maku" he said, the mans voice was deep. This man was patron of the rukzen clan(a fragment of the uchiha clan) and a skilled Jounin at that. The man wore the same garb as he was wearing but his was a darker black opposed to Maku's white and green. This mans eyes were red with four pupils the center was a normal pupil while the other three were connected by a thin line creating a ring around the center pupil and those three were in the shape of tears. This Bloodline limit was known as the Sharingan; although it did not exceed the byakugan in most things it could in fact copy any techniques it perceives and many other abilities as well.**

"**Rukzen Shikamazu" Maku mumbled. Shikamazu just laughed at that. "What is going on in this village, the eerie feeling, the traps, what has gone fowl!" Maku growled at him. "My most dear friend, Hyuuga Maku, I can't believe you didn't see it coming, Konoha no longer Exists, the Hokage is dead and most of the skilled jounins including myself have joined up with the hidden village of the mist, they now have rule over this hidden village!" with that Rukzen Shikamazu began a series of hand seals. Finally ending the hand seals he held his left hand towards the ground with his right. Chakra began filling the hand and sparking and flickering like lightning and finally it looked like lightning had engulfed his entire hand. It made chirping sounds sharp sounds like high-pitched chirps and squeaks. Maku stood there contemplating all his options; if he took a solid blow from that Jutsu he would most likely die or become fatally injured. There's no way Kaiten would work, the attack would plow right through the barrier. And in this area there was little he could do to dodge. Shikamazu charged in with lightning speed the charka in his hand screamed as he came in with the thrust. Maku gathered chakra near his index and middle finger and extended them as the Rukzen charged in. **

"**Chidori!" Shikamazu roared as he thrusted in the hand with the chakra on it aiming for Maku's chest. Maku dropped to a crouch as the thrust came in and he jammed his index and middle finger into a spot in Shikamazu's arm forcing the chakra he had gathered into the Rukzen's circulatory system."Jyuuken!". The Chidori almost immediately dissipated. Maku then dodged the thrusting arm and came spinning around with a round kick to the back of Shikamazu's head sending him spiraling to the ground. "Traitor" Maku growled. Shikamazu only chuckled as he grabbed two smoke bombs from his pouch of equipment and threw them onto the ground. In an instant the rooftop area was filled with thick smoke. "A ninja must know when to retreat, goodbye young Hyuuga." and with that Shikamazu was gone. **

**The Shuriken injury in Maku's side was only a minor one and so he wrapped it up quickly and continued on his way to meet up with Shizamaru.**


End file.
